I was in the Goblin Tunnels
by MouseTalk
Summary: This is Fili's POV of the bookverse Goblin tunnels. If you think you have read this before, I suggest you re read it. The first time I put it up, half of it was lost somewhere. So I went back and re-wrote the other half. I do hope it was worth. Reviews greatly welcomed.


There is a bunch of un-written stories about the other dwarves in the Hobbit. This is the second one I have written. If you like this one, you should check out my page to read the other. If you don't want to spoil the book then just read up to page 67 I believe… This is the viewpoint of Fili (who is my favorite dwarf!) through these chapters. So enjoy.

…..

I was tired…every one was tired. We had been riding for- Mahal knows how long we had been riding for. The rain was awful and everlasting. I'm pretty sure it had been raining for two days now. I was wet to the bone, and we probably all had a cold. I know our burglar that we brought with us had one, by the way he was always sneezing and whimpering about how he felt. I'm sure even his horse was tired of him by now.

Tonight we were riding on an extremely narrow path, and our horses slipped more than once. It was a thunder battle as Balin called it, but whatever it was it was cold. I had almost jumped off my horse when I saw Kili's horse, that was in-front of me, slip. Kili proceeded to laugh at me for it.

"Your always worrying about me Fee. Relax!" my brother scoffed at me.

"Relax?!" I replied, "I think not. For the second I do you'll be jumping after a horse into a flooded river again!" Everybody smirked at that one…well at least the ones close enough to hear it over the wind. Kili had done that not to long ago, scared every one to death and almost killed me and him! He didn't reply. Instead he just kept going along with everyone else.

Then there was a loud crash behind us and everyone turned to look. When I first saw it, between lightning bolts light, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like giants, giants made of stone. They were grabbinig chunks of mountain at a time and throwing them at each other, I assume for the heck of it…maybe they were brothers…. At first they were a sight to behold, then after a while we noticed they seemed to be getting closer to us. I dunno about anyone else but I did not feel like being picked up and thrown, so we quickened our pace to the best of our abilities. But we could only go so far along the slim path. Then I heard Uncle say something to Gandalf. I couldn't make out what he was saying though, to much rain in my ears. But soon we were all told to dismount from our ponies, then me and Kili were called by Uncle.

"We need you to go ahead and look for a cave or something of the like, we need to get us and our horses out of this dreadful rain." Said Uncle Thorin. I really did not want to hear that at that time. I really hoped he would have sent someone else, just this one time. I was tired and cold and not in the mood for looking for a cave. That thought must have been written on my face because then Thorin said "There is nothing like looking, if you want to find something. You certainly usually find it if you look, but it is not always something you were quite after." Uncle had said that to us before, lots of times, but right now I still didn't really want to hear it. But Kili, for some freaking reason, always was ready to go on an adventure. So he grabbed my arm and off we went, along narrow, thin, and jagged paths.

As we were walking we never spoke to each other unless we thought we had found something, which we were usually wrong. Then I said to Kili, "I think that there isn't anything around here, and we shouldn't wander to far from the group. I think we should go back."

"But we haven't looked enough yet!" my brother replied to me. "Lets keep looking." I was now wondering where on the face of Middle Earth did he manage to find all of his energy. Honestly! It was like he had a never ending supply of energy.

A minute later we found a hole, which turned out to be a nice little cave. "Search it." I told Kili, "From end to end. Caves aren't always just "empty". Which was true. I had learned that the hard way. So we searched it. It wasn't huge but it looked big enough to fit 15 horses and 15 people…see as 14 out of the 15 horses were ponies and 14 out of the 15 people were small. So once we had finished searching it we quickly made our way back out and to the rest of the company.

When we got there we were greeted by a sad looking group of dwarves. Uncle walked up to us giving us a look as if saying "Please tell me you found something."

"We have found a dry cave not far around the next corner; and all the ponies can get inside." Said my brother, who was finally starting to show signs of being tired like the rest of us. Everyone seemed relived when he said that.

"Have to thoroughly explored it?" asked Gandalf. Always the kill-joy.

"Yes, yes!" I said moving back to my horse and taking its reins along with Kili's horse and we all followed Kili back to where we found the cave. Once we got there Gandalf, ever so trusting, immediately dismounted and began searching the cave himself as if he didn't trust our work enough. Once all the horses, dwarves, hobbits, and wizards were inside we blocked the door with a large boulder Bofur found. The second the door was shut we could only hear the muffled noise of the thunder battle and rock giants outside. It was quite the relief. It would have been better had Thorin let us build a fire, but he said no. So instead we changed into our dry clothes and laid out the wet ones. Then we ate and began talking about what we were gonna do with our share of the gold.

"I'm going to make a nice home for me, Fee, and my mum…that sounds nice." Kili said sitting next to me.

"Yeah, Kee, that sounds wonderful." I replied with a smile. I think it was the first time I had smiled since we left Rivendale.

"Well I'm going to sleep as much as I can and pray that the rain stops by the time I wake up." Kili said. I agreed and we both laid down and went to sleep on the nice dry floor.

I was sleeping quite peacefully ya know. I was even dreaming about that nice home Kee had talked about. When I was suddenly woken by the sound of our burglar yelping and screaming. I'm a relatively light sleeper so in seconds I was up and standing along with my not so easily woken brother, who was having a hard time standing on his feet. But that drowsiness was gone very quickly when we saw the reason Bilbo was yelping so.

There was a crack the was from the middle of the floor the almost all the way up the back wall, and out of it was pouring goblins, lots and lots of goblins. Before I could reach for any of my weapons or my brother, I was grabbed by three goblins and was being partially dragged down into their little tunnel. It was quite dark except the occasional torch. I was fighting like crazy against the goblins who held me, and so was every one else. I didn't bother calling out for Kili cause he was in-front of me. He was fighting, quite a good fight too, but then one of the goblins grabbed Kili by his hair and started dragging him along. There was not much Kili could do about that. But that wasn't the worst part.

We all saw a light at the end of the tunnel (no pun intended), and we heard the goblins begin to sing… goblins…singing…. Every once and a while one of us in the Company would want to sing, some of us were decent singers, others…well… not every one was born with the talent to sing. But no one should ever be forced to listen to a goblin sing. But it wasn't just their voices, it was their motions to their song, which included whips.

On certain notes of their songs they would swing, causing us dwarves to try and run ahead of them. I was doing well, weaving in-between the whips, but others were yelping and bleating like sheep being beat. Then I heard a horrible noise, one I have heard quite a bit in my life. My brother, screaming bloody murder as a goblin had pined Kili against the wall and was relentless whipping him. Cutting through Kili's clothes and through his fleash.

It took me a total of 3 seconds to get to my brother, also causing me to cross over in-front of the lines of fire of a whip. Once I got to Kili I then had to deal with the goblin that was enjoying beating my helpless brother to little more than a pulp. My anger surged through my body, suddenly all the cuts and bruses didn't matter, no one touches my brother!

I ran into the goblin, putting my shoulder first into the goblins gut. I not only knocked the wind out of him, but he hit the rock wall with his head first. The goblin fell to the ground dead. I grabbed my brother and pulled him up, but he couldn't hold himself up, not with the shape his back was in. So I put his arm around my shoulder and dragged him along, because there was other goblins that wanted to join the fun.

I was no longer worried about being hit myself, but only that my brothers already broken back would be protected. This consisted of me taking every blow meant for him, as I dragged us both along the deep tunnels.

Finally we came to the end of the tunnel and out into the main hall. It was lit with one great big fire in the middle, and lots of torches on the walls. They stopped beating us mercilessly, and instead separated us. They pulled our hands behind our backs and chained them together. The chains themselves connected to a longer chain that they lead us with. They had put Nori in between me and Kili. That was the cruelest part. My brother looked like he was ready to fall over and die, and I couldn't be there to support him.

Finally they stopped walking and made us stand in front of what I assumed was their king, of some sorts. The 'king' was saying something and my Uncle was replying, but I was paying them no attention. I was watching my brother sway back and forth, threatening to fall. I knew if he did, he would most likely be beat again. And with Nori between us, I would be subject to watch.

Then one of the other goblins walked over to the end of the chain and pulled on it, causing Bilbo to fall forward. Dori, whom was in between my brother and Bilbo, bent down to help Bilbo back on his feet. When he did though, the chain pulled and my brother swayed. I thought Kee was going down. He almost fell, and I'm surprised he didn't, but he remained standing till Dori and Bilbo were standing again.

Then one of the goblins pulled out Uncle's sword. The second the goblins saw it, they yelled and hit their shields, and stamped their feet. The goblin king made the worst noise. Kinda like a howl. He yelled and yelled about the sword. Again I wasn't listening, all I saw was the goblins pulling out there whips again. I knew all it would take was one more hit, and Kili would be down. I prayed about a million prayers to whomever was listening, that Kili wouldn't be hurt. That something or someone would save us.

Then all the lights went out but the blue flames that went up to the ceiling. There was unbelievable amount of yelling and screaming and so much noise. Then we saw a sword, like a light of its own, go straight through the goblin king. The sword was re-sheathed and a voice like Gandalf's told us to follow him. The chain was being pulled, and we all were moving.

The voice, whom in fact was Gandalf, told us to be quick. We followed him deep into the dark where he lit his staff. But the goblins, now very upset with the death of their king, where right behind us. So again Gandalf had to pull out his sword and chop away at them. Once he was done, he cut away our chains. The second my hands were free, I ran to my brother, who then fell into my arms.

All of the other dwarves crowded around Gandalf as he tried to count us. "Where are Fili and Kili?" I heard him say. I pulled my brother closer to the light so he could see us. "Here they are!" and he continued counting. I knew he saw my brother, but he didn't have time to help him. In fact, we were really all out of time. For the second Gandalf had counted us all, we were off running into the caves again, with many angry goblins following.

Gandalf and Uncle fell behind long enough to chop them back, seeing as goblins were faster than us, beaten, bleeding dwarves. Still we ran as fast as we could, not stopping for anything. I was mostly pulling my brother at this point, seeing as he was verging on consciousness.

But now the goblins were getting smarter. They put on their softest shoes to sneak behind us. We never heard them coming. The first one jumped on to me and Kili, because we were at the back of the group. Me and Kili separated and the goblin feel in between. I grabbed a heavy rock and lunged at it with what little strength I had. I swung and hit it over the head. It never got back up.

But I looked over to see my little brother, using up the rest of his little strength to fight off the goblin on top of him. I took no time to lunge on to that one. I landed on top of it, but it swung its knife wildly. It clipped me in the arm, but before it could get off another hit, I hit it in the head with my rock. He, also, never got up again.

I got up and saw my brother trying to do the same, but he weak legs would not obey his commands, and tried to fold under his weight. I ran up and grabbed him again. Before long, we were off running through the tunnels again.

We ran and ran for what seemed like an eternity. Sometimes Kili would do his best to support his own weight, but only for short periods of time. Then we saw it. We saw a light. But not a torch, or a staff. It was sunlight. Blessed was it. We thought we would never live to see it again. We ran with no hesitation through that door. Kili, seeing the light, began to hold his own weight again.

Once we made it out into the light, Kili was holding more and more of his own weight. Soon, letting the sunlight give him his strength again, he was on his own two feet. We kept running into the light. Before we knew it we were running ahead of everyone else. There…there was that annoying, never ending energy I so longed to see again. We ran and ran. And never looked back.

…..

So I wrote this a long time ago, but half of it didn't save…which sucked. So I basically had to re write over half of this fic. So do me a favor, let me know it was worth it. Thanks.


End file.
